


Always Okay (This Is Trouble)

by Abbie



Series: Sleeping With A Friend [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Grinding, Kissing, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbie/pseuds/Abbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy and Felicity continue exploring the new boundaries of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Okay (This Is Trouble)

Bored of the Animal Planet documentary playing at a low volume on the TV that lived atop Felicity’s dresser, Tommy rolled onto his side on the mattress, settled his hand in the curve of her waist, and leaned down to catch her lower lip between both of his.

"Oh," she laughed softly against his mouth. "Um, okay."

"Okay?" Tommy smiled, rubbing his thumb along one of her ribs and gently touching the tip of his tongue to her lips. "Just okay?"

She nodded, her nose brushing his as she pressed her mouth quickly to his. “So far, yeah, just okay.”

He scoffed lightly, pulling himself closer in to her side and shifting a knee over her thigh. “I can do better than that.”

"Yeah?" She grinned, eyes twinkling.

He carefully removed her glasses, leaning away just enough to set them aside on her bedside table. “Yeah.”

Tommy kissed her slowly, a soft press of parting lips. They breathed heat into each other, hovering open-mouthed for a moment, their tongues meeting in the middle. The wet velvet slide and his heart pounding against hers, her breathing shallow and fast against his mouth, under his palm, sent electricity down his spine.

He wondered if kissing your best friend should feel so _perfect_.

Ever since they’d begun this shift, he couldn’t get enough of her. He knew he could get away with the little kisses, hellos and goodbyes, pecks on the lips anytime he left the room. She just laughed and kissed him back, mischievous and a little giddy.

As he kissed her, slow and deep, learning the roof of her mouth and the way her breath hitched as his tongue slid over it, the skin of her stomach soft under his fingers, he wondered when the novelty would wear off; when this would feel more like just making out with Felicity, and less like the most important thing he could possibly be doing with his time.

She surged against him, hand pressing against his shoulder, and he realized it wouldn’t be any time soon as she rolled him over and straddled the tops of his thighs, leaning over him to fold his upper lip between hers.

"Holy shit, Felicity," he breathed, laughing. His hands slid up and down over her hips, the tops of her legs. It took everything in him to resist the urge to pull her north, press her _down_.

She pulled back, just a little, surprisingly shy and self-conscious as she pushed loose hair back behind one ear and met his eyes. “Is this okay? I can—”

Tommy quickly cupped the back of her head, drawing her back down, sipping and licking at her lips. “I’m good.” He sucked on her lower lip, scraped it with his teeth. “I’m _great_.” He slipped his hands back up, inside her shirt, squeezed her waist between them. Running his nose along hers, he looked her in the eye and asked on a soft breath, “You?”

She smiled, slow and brilliant, her hands settling on his stomach and tracing up over his chest, fingernails scraping through his t-shirt. “I’m good.”

He inhaled sharply, fingers slipping around the small of her back as he hid his reaction in her throat, kissing and nipping up the side. _"Great_.”

Opening his mouth over her pulse, he sealed his lips against her skin and flattened his tongue, sucking sharply. The first time, she gasped, fingernails biting into his chest. The second time, she made a high sound, something like surprise, something like _need_.

Tommy sucked and sucked at her throat, fire spiraling up through his veins as he planed one hand up her spine, the other skirting more dangerous territory, dipping from the small of her back, not quite cupping her ass, not quite sure of his welcome.

Her hands moved back down, fingers nimbly finding the hem of his shirt, pushing under, sliding up, along his abs, into the hair of his chest and over his nipples, zinging through him straight down to his cock. He broke from her throat with a greedy gasp, turning his face to swear into her shoulder as she curled her fingers, palming the contours of his chest.

“ _Felicity,_ " his voice was tight, strained, pleading and warning at the same time. He was so achingly hard for her so fast, and in a minute this was going to push at boundaries he hadn’t meant to approach yet, if ever.

She hesitated, going still above him, and he breathed very carefully into the hollow of her throat, trying to get himself under control. He didn’t want this to be over already, but he also didn’t want to barrel straight through the still-new barriers of this with-benefits friendship.

Felicity pulled her hands out of Tommy’s shirt, bracing one against the bed to hold her weight and lifting the other to stroke his hair. “Tommy. You okay?”

He sighed, nodding against her shoulder, pressing an almost absent kiss to her collarbone. Voice rough and hoarse, he answered, “Yeah. Sorry. I just, ah. I just…” He swallowed and lay back, looking her in the face, surprised and pleased by the flush in her cheeks, the swell of her mouth—and the already evident hickey on her neck. Biting at his lower lip, he smiled, crooked and smug. “I got a little overly excited.”

She stared at him for a second, then her eyes widened and color rushed through her face and down her neck, sending an answering blush through his own cheeks.

Nervousness fluttered on mothswings behind his lungs; there seemed little like an uninvited erection to really ruin a friendly makeout.

Felicity dropped his gaze and looked down, the hand at the back of his head sliding down his neck to rest over his heart. Tommy’s smile slipped, and he was sure this was about to get terribly awkward—

but then, instead, Felicity shifted up his thighs, and Tommy sucked in air so hard it punched as the heat of her just brushed over his crotch. “ _Felicity_.”

A little shy, a little daring, she looked up at him from beneath her lashes, her lower lip caught between her teeth as he took desperate hold of her hips. He watched raptly as she draggingly released her lip, catching and holding his breath as she leaned down over him and mouthed softly at his lips before whispering, “I always kind of thought that  one of the best parts of making out…” she rolled her hips, shifting a little higher, making him groan, “…was that really, really good grinding that doesn’t really go anywhere, and doesn’t need to.” She kissed him again, and he helplessly flickered his tongue between her lips, huffing dissatisfaction when she pulled back from his mouth. She found his eyes with hers, and asked, “But maybe that’s just me?”

Tommy stared up at her, holding his breath as he read the wary, _hopeful_ offer in her eyes. Suddenly decided, he firmed his grip on her hips and threw his weight to roll her beneath him, slipping his hands under her thighs to guide them to either side of his waist. He nestled there in the cradle of her body, the tip of his nose brushing hers as he held her eyes and slowly, slowly rubbed his length up, down, against her. “I think I could get used to it.”

Somehow, the way Felicity held his gaze, mouth open and soft noises of pleasure in her throat, back arching to brush her breasts over his chest, as he held her and slowly rocked into her body, was easily the hottest thing Tommy had ever seen in his life.

She raised her arms and looped them behind his neck, tugging him down. His forehead settled against hers as he moved between her thighs, her hips hitching to meet his carefully controlled, tortuously slow rhythm. Her fingers scrubbed through his hair, catching his breath a stutter on the inhale. His eyes rolled closed.

"Tommy." It was barely a word, just breath, a sigh in the shape of his name.

The moment slammed him like a brick wall, the unbearable intimacy of holding Felicity, dearest person to him in all the world save one, of the friction of moving together to spark frissons of pleasure up each other’s nerve endings, lightning storms dancing under their skin to their brains in messages of  _I know you, I trust you, I’ll hold you and keep you_.

It was too much. Tommy stilled his hips, eyes slitting open as he tilted his head left, slanting his mouth across Felicity’s with soft, earnest intent.

Her fingernails scratched light trails down his neck, under the hinges of his jaw as she met him kiss for kiss, letting him into her mouth to deepen the contact. He lingered on that kiss for as long as his lungs would allow, feeling absurdly at home with his tongue stroking hers and his weight bearing her into the mattress. He could do this, just this, for hours.

He caught his breath against her mouth, feeling it curve into a grin as she laughed, her hands running up and down his back and shoulders. He sucked her lower lip back into his mouth, holding it between his teeth and running his tongue over the plump flesh until she tugged free.

Tommy kissed her nose, her chin, the spot just under her ear, and she wrapped her arms more tightly around him. Felicity hugged him to her with a happy hum as he licked down her throat, grinning wickedly against her skin before closing his mouth over the beat of her heart in her vein. He scraped his teeth against her pulse, directly opposite the mark he had already left on the other side of her neck.

"Tommy," her voice was husky, layered with disapproval, amusement, pleasure as he suckled and nipped at her skin, determined to go for symmetry. Her body rolled dangerously beneath him, thighs squeezing him—nearly undoing all the work he’d put into convincing his body to cool down—as she buried her hands in his hair and gently pulled.

Sighing, he unsealed his lips over her skin, flattening his tongue against the spot to soothe. Resting his weight on his forearms, he shifted up to look her in the face, grinning and eyebrows wiggling.

She rolled her eyes, smiling. “I’m going to have to wear turtlenecks for a _week_. You’re lucky it’s still turtleneck weather.” Fingers tracing the rims of his ears, she shook her head at him, smirking. “You have an oral fixation, Tommy Merlyn.”

He licked long and slow at his lower lip, smile turning smug. “Maybe, but I put it to good use.”

Her hands landed on his shoulders. “So you’ve said.”

He bit his lip and dropped his gaze to her neck, fingertips tracing the blossoming red mark, and he swallowed hard against the offer to prove it to her rising in his throat. He knew they were both remembering his confession during their game of Never Have I Ever, and he gathered every image assaulting him of hickeys decorating her breasts, her stomach, the insides of her fantastic thighs, and shoved them behind a locked door in his head.

They had just practically fucked through their clothes, and it was already pushing over the line of “too much, too fast.”

Suddenly, her fingers slid along his cheeks, hands cupping his jaw and startling him into looking up at her to find a crease between her brows and her swollen lips curved into a frown.

"Hey," She asked, hushed. "Are we okay?"

He stared at her, hair splayed across the bedclothes in a sweep of curling blonde, and smiled slowly in a rush of intense affection. Lifting one hand to cover hers, he turned his face into it and pressed a kiss into her palm. “We are always okay, Felicity.”

Her eyes traveled over his face as he knew she searched for some sign, some tell in his expression to speak to her fears and insecurities. “And if we weren’t?”

He kissed her wrist this time, because he could (because he couldn’t stop.) “Then I’d tell you, or you’d tell me, and then we’d fix it and we’d be okay again.”

Slowly, her frown smoothed away and her eyes crinkled with a brilliant smile. She took her hands from his face and put them between his shoulder blades, drawing him into a warm embrace.

He went all too happily, pushing his hands between the small of her back and the bed and just holding her. He settled his forehead against hers, watching as she closed her eyes and scratched her fingernails in small circles in the middle of his back.

They stayed that way for a long moment, her bare foot absentmindedly running up and down his calf as his fingers began kneading the muscles beneath them—when abruptly Felicity’s stomach rumbled loudly. The bubbling sensation against his own stomach surprised a high-pitched giggle out of Tommy, made worse by the way she scrunched her face up and started to blush.

A beat later, Tommy’s stomach grumbled in quiet answer, and they both burst into loud laughter, the tear of hilarity sparking anew as their eyes met.

Tommy rolled half off her, turning her with him as their legs tangled and he curled around his gut, one hand on his spasming abs as the laughter reached that breathless almost-hurt and tears gathered in his eyes.

Felicity stuffed a fist against her grin, her entire face and neck bright red as she wheezed for air, snorts and giggles making it all the more difficult.

Tommy buried his face in the bedspread helplessly, staving off more laughter by refusing to look at Felicity.

Mirth finally subsiding into intermittent giggles and raspy, heavy breathing, Tommy unsmooshed his face from the mattress and found Felicity looking at him with a crooked smile, hand pressed to her chest.

Sticking his tongue out at her, he tugged one of his legs from between hers and propped up on one elbow. “So. Hungry?”

She exploded into another giggle fit, and he chuckled along until she quieted, sitting up and wiping tears off her cheeks. “Oh, god. Oh my god, I thought I was gonna die.”

He snickered, sitting up with her and scooting on his butt towards the foot of the bed. “Guess we worked up an appetite.”

She snorted, smiling down at the bedcovers with her bottom lip between her teeth. Tommy’s eyes lingered on the twin red spots to either side of her neck, and he cleared his throat against the twitch in his pants. “So, uh. Pizza?”

She breathed out slow, and he was oddly grateful that she stared across the room instead of looking at him as he tried to discreetly adjust himself. “Yeah. Mushrooms and olives for me.” Her eyes finally found his as he moved towards the door, his cell phone still in the pocket of his jacket on her couch. “Movie?”

"Nah," he drawled. "MarioKart?"

Her eyebrows and chin lifted in challenge. “64?”

He grinned and ducked his head. “Sure, why the fuck not.”

"Yes!" She crowed, both fists pumping over her head as she bounced against the mattress and rolled to her feet. "I’m going to kick your ass."

He waggled his eyebrows, moving into the hallway and calling behind him, “Bring it on!”


End file.
